gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit
|Nächste= }} Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit ist die neunzehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Nachdem Rachel bei ihrem NYADA-Vorsingen versagt hat, ist sie sich sicher, dass ihre Broadway-Träume gestorben sind und ist noch aufgeregter, als sie erfährt, dass Finn und Quinn für die Wahl des Abschlussballkönigs und der -königin kandidieren. Brittany muss sich für den Abschlussball besonders ins Zeug legen, weil sie bisher in ihrem Amt als Schülersprecherin noch nichts geleistet hat, während Blaine, Kurt und Rachel zunächst einen "Anti-Abschlussball" veranstalten, zu dem lediglich Becky und Puck kommen, letztendlich aber umdisponieren. Unterdessen findet Finn heraus, dass Quinn wieder laufen kann und ist sauer, dass sie ihre Behinderung nutzt, um Stimmen zu gewinnen. Quinn und Santana, die die Stimmen für das Abschlussballkönigspaar auszählen, treffen dabei eine Entscheidung, die für Erstaunen sorgt. Handlung thumb|left|Becky und RachelRachel will nach ihrem Schock wegen dem Versagen bei den Auditions für die NYADA nach vorne sehen und sich auf den Abschlussball konzentrieren. Dies fällt ihr jedoch schwer, da sogar Becky sie nun als totalen Loser sieht. thumb|Figgins erinnert Brittany an ihren Posten als SchülersprecherinWährenddessen erinnert Figgins Brittany daran, dass sie sich mehr um ihre Stellung als Schülersprecherin kümmern muss und das heißt auch, dass sie das Motto für den Abschlussball bestimmen muss. Dafür bekommt sie ein Team, das ihr bei dem Motto helfen soll. Doch Brittany ist mit keinem der vorgeschlagenen Themen zufrieden und entscheidet sich am Ende für das Motto "Dinosaurier". Sue verkündet die Nominierten für den Abschlussballkönig (Brittany, Finn und Rick Nelson) und für die Königin (Missy Gunderson, Quinn und Santana). Becky ist daraufhin sauer, da sie unbedingt die diesjährige Abschlussballkönigin sein wollte. thumb|left|Brittany verkündet den anderen das AbschlussballmottoIn der Glee Probe teilt Will mit, dass sie wieder von Figgins aufgetragen wurden, auf dem Abschlussball zu singen. Brittany erzählt nun dem Rest des Clubs das Motto und dass Quinn und Santana die Stimmen zählen sollen. Außerdem fügt sie hinzu, das Haargel strengstens verboten sei, was Blaine ziemliche Probleme zu bereiten scheint. Als Rachel ein Wahlplakat von Finn und Quinn sieht, stellt sie Finn zur Rede. Dieser meint, dass Rachel übertreiben würde und Finn das machen würde, weil Quinn schließlich wegen deren Hochzeit beinahe gestorben wäre. thumb|Joe und Quinn bei der PhysioJoe begleitet Quinn zu ihren Therapiestunden, wo Quinn ein paar kleine Fortschritte zu Stande bringt. Als Joe vorschlägt dies dem Club mitzuteilen, meint Quinn sofort, dass sie erst warten sollte, bis sie richtig laufen kann. Währenddessen redet Sue mit Becky über ihre übertriebene Reaktion darauf, dass sie nicht nominiert wurde. Sue meint, dass Becky im positiven Sinne eine Bitch sei und sie gegen Quinn in dem Rollstuhl sowieso keine Chance hätte. thumb|left|Big Girls Don't CryRachel ist in der Aula, als Blaine und Kurt dazukommen und die drei Big Girls Don't Cry singen. Rachel teilt den beiden ihre Probleme wegen Finn und Quinn mit, dass sie keine Lust hat, den beiden auf ihrem Abschlussball zuzusehen und da auch Blaine und Kurt nicht begeistert sind, Blaine wegen des Haargelverbotes und Kurt, weil er die amtierende Abschlussballkönigin ist und Angst hat, dass er wieder gewählt wird, kommen sie auf die Idee, ihre eigene Party zu schmeißen. Als sie das dem glee club mitteilen, erkennt Santana Rachels wahre Absicht und sagt, dass sie auf den richtigen Ball gehen wird, um mit ihrer Freundin zu tanzen. Außer Rachel, Kurt und Blaine wollen da nur Becky und Puck mitmachen. Während Finn und Quinn Plakate aufhängen, werden sie von einem Mädchen angesprochen, bei dem sich Quinn für Stimmen einschleimt. thumb|DinosaurDer Ball wird durch Brittanys Performance zu Dinosaur eröffnet. Finn sucht Quinn und findet sie in der Toilette. Diese kann jedoch laufen und hat somit alle angelogen, um Abschlussballkönigin zu werden. Finn schreit Quinn deswegen an, weil sie nach alldem, was sie durchgemacht hat, immer noch so ist, wie früher. Sie kann ihn jedoch überzeugen, nicht zu gehen. Auf der Anti-Abschlussballparty ist die Stimmung ziemlich lahm und es läuft nicht gerade gut. Rachel schlägt vor, den anderen ihr Kleid zu zeigen, da sie nichts Besseres zu tun haben. thumb|left|Love You Like a Love SongMercedes und Sam tanzen währenddessen auf dem Ball und sehen dabei auch den glücklichen Shane mit seiner neuen Freundin, während Santana mit Brittany und Tina Love You Like a Love Song singt. Finn schreit Quinn auf der Tanzfläche an, dass sie endlich mit ihrer Nummer aufhören und aufstehen soll. Joe hört dabei zu und es kommt beinahe zum Konflikt zwischen ihm und Joe, doch Sue funkt dazwischen. thumb|Rachel umgezogenFinn geht zur inoffiziellen Party, um sich bei Rachel zu entschuldigen. Sie kommt gerade umgezogen in den Raum und Finn sagt ihr, wie Leid es ihm tut. Sie küssen sich und beschließen mit Kurt und Blaine zum Ball zu gehen, während Puck und Becky bleiben. thumb|left|What Makes You BeautifulAls Blaine, Finn, Kurt und Rachel zum Ball kommen, wird Blaine von Brittany darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass seine Haare immer noch gegelt sind und Artie, Joe, Mike, Rory und Sam singen What Makes You Beautiful. thumb|Anti-Abschlussballkönig und -königinBecky, welche mit Puck Poker spielt, erzählt ihm von ihrer Trauer, weil sie nicht Abschlussballkönigin ist. Daraufhin krönt Puck sie mit selbstgebastelten Kronen zur Königin. Danach beschließen die beiden auch zum richtigen Ball zu gehen. thumb|left|Rachel entschuldigt sich bei QuinnAuf dem Schulflur entschuldigt sich Rachel bei Quinn, dass sie so eifersüchtig war und sagt, dass sie Quinn bewundert und froh ist, dass die beiden gute Freunde sind, obwohl sie sich am Anfang nicht leiden konnten. Becky und Puck kommen endlich auf dem Ball an und während sie Sue ablenkt, beendet Puck seine "Mission", Alkohol in die Bowle zu schütten. thumb|Quinn und Santana zählen die Stimmen ausQuinn und Santana zählen in einem Klassenzimmer die Stimmen und finden heraus, dass Quinn gewonnen hat. Doch diese fühlt sich kein Stück besser, obwohl es schon immer ihr größter Wunsch war, Abschlussballkönigin zu sein. Sie beschließt die Highschool zu verlassen, indem sie etwas Gutes gemacht hat. thumb|left|Blaine ohne HaargelBlaine hat endlich das Gel aus seinen Haaren entfernt und Kurt ist schockiert wie er aussieht, versucht aber es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Kurt muntert ihn auf und meint, dass er stolz auf ihn als Freund ist. thumb|Rachel wird zur Ballkönigin gekröntFiggins verkündet die Sieger, Finn wird Abschlussballkönig. Aber nicht Quinn, sondern Rachel, welche eigentlich gar nicht nominiert war, gewinnt. Alle sind überrascht. Rachel schafft es zur Bühne und versucht stark zu bleiben. Sie denkt, dass ihr Sieg ein Streich wie bei Kurt letztes Jahr sein soll. Doch eigentlich hat Quinn dafür gesorgt, dass sie gewinnt, da Quinn sich endlich ändern will. thumb|left|Take My Breath AwayWährend ihres Tanzes ist Rachel besorgt, dass das alles nur ein Scherz ist, doch Finn meint, dass sie das schönste Mädchen der Welt ist und deswegen hat sie gewonnen. Quinn und Santana singen Take My Breath Away und alle anderen fangen zu tanzen an. Quinn steht während der Performance auf und wird dabei von Santana unterstützt, worauf die Anwesenden, nachdem sie ihre Überraschung überwunden haben, applaudieren. Verwendete Musik *'Big Girls Don't Cry' von Fergie, gesungen von Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry und Kurt Hummel *'Dinosaur' von Kesha, gesungen von Brittany Pierce mit Cheerios *'Love You Like a Love Song' von Selena Gomez & The Scene, gesungen von Santana Lopez mit Tina Cohen-Chang und Brittany Pierce *'What Makes You Beautiful ' von One Direction, gesungen von New Directions-Jungs *'Take My Breath Away' von Berlin, gesungen von Quinn Fabray und Santana Lopez Hintergrundmusik *'Airmale' von Yoko Ono/The Plastic Ono Band, als Rachel Finns und Quinns Kampagnenposter entdeckt *'Walk the Dinosaur' von Was (Not Was), als Becky und Puck die Bowle punchen Gas-t & Nebencharaktere *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Rock Anthony' als Rick Nelson *'LaMarcus Tinker' als Shane Tinsley *'B. K. Cannon' als Abschlussballkomiteemitglied *'Jimmy Bellnger '''als Clark Hummings Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 6.67 Millionen Zuschauer. *Die Folge beinhaltet auch eine Szene aus "Funny Girl" nämlich die, als Rachel in der Aula sitzt und das gleiche Outfit trägt, dass Babra zu Filmbeginn trug. *''Airmale wurde auch gespielt, als Quinn in Born This Way rennt, um das Lucy Caboosey-Poster herunterzureißen. *Als die Folge in England ausgestrahlt wurde, wurde während der Szene, in der Quinn und Santana die Stimmen auszählen, Santanas Zeile "...von wegen Krüppel und so was" herausgeschnitten. *In der Szene in Figgins´ Büro, meint Brittany, dass sie "eine Zeit lang nicht gesprochen hat". Dies kann möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf die Tatsache sein, dass sie von Die Zeit deines Lebens bis Gorilla mit Herz kaum bis keine Zeilen hatte. *In der Vorschau der Folge sagt Puck "Fan-friggin'-tastic", als sie jedoch ausgestrahlt wurde, sagt er nur "Fantastic (fantastisch)". *Becky, die das Xylophon spielt, wenn Sue die Nomnierten vorliest, ist ein Hinweis auf das Musical "Grease". *Es ist möglich, dass Beckys hervorragende Pokerspielfähigkeiten von dem Leben ihrer Darstellerin Lauren Potter herrühren. Als ein Vorstandsmitglied der "Best Buddies", einer gemeinnützigen Organisation, nahm Lauren an vielen Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen teil, inklusive einem Pokerturnier und wurde auf ihrem Twitter scherzhaft als "card shark" bezeichnet, was möglicherweiese eine Referenz auf die Serie "Card Sharks (im deutschen Bube, Dame, Hörig) ist. *Blaine und Finn tragen in der Folge Kleidung, die sie später in Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? noch einmal tragen. Blaine seine schwarze Weste und Finn sein blau gestreiftes Shirt. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Finn in einer Abschlussballfolge ein blau gestreiftes Shirt trägt. Das erste Mal war in Rivalen der Krone. *Es ist das erste Mal, dass Mike und Quinn auf einem Ball singen. *Es gibt einige Gemeinsamkeiten mit der ersten Abschlussballfolge: **Finn und Quinn sind zusammen Kandidaten für Abschlussballkönig und -königin. **Finn gerät in einen Konflikt und wird von Sue gestoppt. **Brittany und Tina singen im Hintergrund. **Mercedes trägt lila, Santana rot und Tina schwarz. **Mike und Tina sowie Blaine und Kurt gehen zusammen auf den Abschlussball. **Artie, Sam und Santana singen. **Quinn und Santana sind beide Kandidatinnen für die Abschlussballkönigin. **Brittany trägt einen kleinen Hut. **Santana singt wieder den Song für den Tanz des Königspaares. Kulturelle Referenzen *Sue nennt Joe "Jar Jar Binks", was ein Hinweis auf "Star Wars: Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung" ist. *Sue erwähnt außerdem "Mad Men", eine amerikanische Fernsehserie, die von Matthew Weiner erfunden und produziert wurde. *Nachdem sie zur Abschlussballkönigin ernannt wurde, fragt Rachel: "Is someone gonna throw pigs blood on me next like in Carrie? (Schüttet gleich jemand Schweineblut über mich wie in Carrie?)" und bezieht sich auf Stephen Kings verfilmten Roman "Carrie". Ironischerweise passiert das später Tina, als sie in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds zur Abschlussballkönigin ernannt wird (auch wenn es rote Slushies statt Schweineblut ist). Fehler *Blaine und Kurt tun beide so, als hätte vor dem Abschlussball niemand Blaine ohne Haargel gesehen. Jedoch trug er keins während Rachels Party in Dicht ist Pflicht und bei I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. Möglicherweise übertreiben die beiden oder haben es vergessen. *Auf dem Anti-Abschlussball ist nichts auf dem Tisch, vor dem Rachel steht, außer dem Zimmerservicemenü. Doch nachdem Becky Kurts Idee als "zu schwul" bezeichnet und Puck "ja seh ich auch so" gesagt hat, liegt eine schwarze Geldbörse auf dem Tisch. *Brittany ließ Blaine nicht mit Haargel auf den Abschlussball, aber viele andere Schüler in der Menge trugen es und brachen damit ihre Regel. *Als Finn und Rachel im Chorraum davor sind, sich zu küssen, kann man Mike und Tina sitzen sehen. Aber als die Kamera Will zeigt, sind sie noch gar nicht bei ihren Plätzen. *Der Beginn der Folge, bevor Will den Chorraum betritt, ist wie Pannen: Joe dreht Rory auf einem Drehstuhl, Santana klopft sich auf den Hintern und hält ihren Finger dann unter Mercedes´ Nase und Sam steht im Hintergrund auf einem Stuhl *Wenn Becky in ihrem Voice-Over von Königinnen erzählt, sieht sie auf Finns und Quinns Poster. Als die Kamera wegzoomt, ist ihr Poster ein komplett anderes. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3